From Bad to Good
by heygirlhey4892
Summary: What if Angel changed his mind about leaving after the high school exploded? And what if it was Buffy who stopped him? But not the way she wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Angel changed his mind about leaving after the high school exploded. And it was Buffy who stopped him.

(Please Don't Sue. These Aren't My Characters.)

Chapter 1: No Goodbyes

Buffy held her tears in as she saw Angel for the last time. Smoke floated under his feet. He looked at Buffy with his eyes connected to hers. Buffy nodded understanding how he wanted her to have a normal life. Angel turned around and started walking away as the smoke began to get thick and he couldn't be seen anymore. She looked down at her diploma. Was it she really wanted, going to college and becoming a mature, intelligent woman or be with her lover she's loved forever even when he was in hell? Giles walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, you alright?"

She turned to look at him. "I don't know, I mean yeah I finally graduated from high school and got my diploma, but I lost Angel."

He walked in front of her looking at her. "It's hard when you lose someone you love, but Buffy, this is your chose, you can go to college or be with the love of your life."

She looked at Giles then looked down. She started thinking about Angel. Everything they have been through, he was there with her when she was struggling, upset, even getting a bad grade on a test, he would do anything he could to comfort her. A tear streamed down Buffy's face.

Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia came over to Buffy and Giles. "Can you believe high school is finally over? I'm a free man!" Xander yelled.

"Yeah, now when you get home you are gonna be back in your parents' house in the basement watching 'Planet of the Apes' over and over again." Cordelia said sarcastically.

Xander looked over at Cordelia. "No body was talking to you." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

Willow walked over to Buffy who kept her eyes on the pavement. "Buffy, aren't you happy? No more teachers, homework-" "Don't forget Snyder." Oz exclaimed.

Buffy looked up at them. "Yeah of course, no Snyder." She looked at her hand which still had the ring Angel gave to her. She looked up at Giles. "I love him. I love Angel."

"Dead boy?" Xander questioned. Willow slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww."

Buffy nodded and started running in the direction Angel left. Her diploma flew from her hands and landed at Giles' feet. He picked it up and held it in his hands. "Go get him Buffy." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Man 

Angel headed to his mansion and got his things together. He didn't have that much though. He got his stakes, weapons, books, etc. He went to his dresser and on the top he saw a picture of him and Buffy. It was on Christmas when it snowed that day and him and Buffy went back to her house and had Christmas there. He took the picture in his hands and sat on the bed looking at it. Willow took it of them, when they kissed over the mistletoe. He ran his finger down Buffy's face in the picture. "I'm sorry…" He whispered to himself.

He got his bag and just started walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he just walked. He then sat on a bench at the bus stop. An old, black man walked over and sat next to Angel.

"What are you running away from?" The man asked.

Angel looked at the man. Then looked down. "Nothing, just…trying to find myself again."

"Yeah, me too. I just lost my wife of 45 years. She was something. She died a week ago from cancer. She was a fighter though, then one day she just got tired and before she passed she held my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes and said 'I'll never stop loving you…no matter where I am, I'll always be by your side.' I'll never forget those words."

Angel looked at the man and saw a tear run down his face. "I….I lost someone too. Well I didn't lose her, we kind a broke up because of me. I wanted her to live a life she wanted but I couldn't give that to her. I love her….more then anything, she's my girl."

The man laid his hand on Angel's shoulder. "I bet right now she loves you too and understands why you're leaving."

He nodded. Dark clouds came over and drops of rain fell from the sky. The bus came but it wasn't Angel's. The old man got up. "That's my bus." The old man opened his bag and pulled out an umbrella and opened it. He looked at Angel who was getting soaking wet. The man handed the umbrella to him. "Here you need it more then I do." Angel held the umbrella in his hand. "Thank you." The man tipped his hat and got on the bus. The bus drove pass Angel leaving him alone in the rain. At least he wasn't wet anymore


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Three Words Can Do To Someone?

Angel got up from the bench and started walking. He gripped the umbrella in his hand not wanting to let go. The rain got harder. Drops of water few in getting to Angel. He sighed and closed the umbrella knowing there was no point into having it out when he's was just gonna get wet anyway. He started walking in the cold rain thinking about what the man said. Angel looked up as he was crossing the street and saw something run towards him. He looked closer and saw it was Buffy. Angel stayed on the sidewalk as Buffy stood in the street.

"Buffy, please." He didn't want this to get harder on him.

"Angel, I can't let you go. I lost you once and I won't do it again. I can't go through that. You are the man that I love. I can't live without you. There is no point in leaving to try to give me a normal life. Angel, I'm the chosen one, I kill vampires and demons, that's not normal. My life still won't be normal if you leave it will just be sad. I would rather be with you then got to some stupid college. I'll go but not now. I want to be in your life, and I want you in mine." She held up her hand where it showed her ring. She pointed it at him. "Angel, I belong to you, I am yours and I'll always be yours….if you let me."

Angel's eyes watered. He was glad it was raining. He didn't want Buffy to know how he really felt about her. Angel walked over to Buffy and held her hand. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I love you. I never stopped and I never will." Angel then leaned down and kissed Buffy gently on the lips. The kiss lasted forever for Buffy. Buff looked at him after the kiss and smiled. "Angel, I……"

A sounding of a car horn made Buffy jump. She looked forward and saw a car was coming towards them back it was to late to move. Angel looked at Buffy quickly and pushed her to the curb. The car made contact with Angel's body making him get ran over. The car stopped after the hit. Buffy looked up and saw Angel. "No!!" She ran towards him and held him in her arms and cried. "Please, I can't lose you. I love you, I love you." A man got out of the car. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, my headlights were blinking and I couldn't see and…"

Buffy looked at the man. "GO AWAY, JUST LEAVE!" She yelled as she was rocking back and forth with Angel in her arms. The man got back in his car and drove off. He didn't want to get involved.

Angel's body was in pain from head to toe. Marks on his face, his clothes ripped. Blood everywhere. Buffy stroked his hair gently crying. "I love you Angel, I love you so much, you complete me, you make my heart complete. I can't live without you. I love you." She laid her head on his chest crying. Rain poured on top of them but Buffy didn't care.

(Please Leave Reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Disease

Before the man left he called 911 and told them about the accident. EMT's drove to where the location was. They saw Buffy holding Angel. They rushed out of the truck and went over to them. One of them got Buffy and got her in the truck to dry her off while the other one got Angel on a stretcher and in the truck. Buffy held Angel's hand tightly. She heard the EMT's say that his heart wasn't beating. She didn't know how to explain that he was a vampire and all.

"It's a disease." She blurted out.

They looked at her confused. "What disease?"

"His heart never beats because of the disease but he is alive though, he had it since he was a kid." She hoped they believed her.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll deal with that we get to the hospital."

Buffy nodded and looked at Angel. He wasn't doing so well.

(This chapter wasn't so long but the next one will be good)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Excuses

They got to the hospital and rushed Angel to the E.R to try and stop the bleeding. Buffy sat in the waiting room shaking. One of the doctors gave her a blanket to keep her warm. She rocked back and forth in her seat. She looked at her hands and saw blood all over them. She couldn't lose Angel, she was just getting him back and now if he left her life will be ruined. She called up Giles and told him she was at the hospital and to bring the gang.

Giles called all of them and they headed to the hospital. Giles rushed in and saw Buffy with blood on her. "Oh lord." He ran over to Buffy and hugged her tightly as she started crying on his shoulder. Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia gathered around Buffy and comforted her. The doctor finally came out and Buffy got up and stood in front of him.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Buffy choked out.

"Well, he hit his head pretty hard on the pavement. We were able to sew the part of his head that was cracked."

Once Buffy heard that she turned around and Giles held her. Giles looked up at the doctor. "Will he be alright?"

The doctor sighed. "Because of the major head damage….Angel fell into coma."

Buffy turned to the doctor. "What?!"

"He lost too much brain tissue. I'm sorry." He then walked away.

Buffy cried in Giles' arms then looked up at him. "I just wanted him but…..I just wanted to be with him…..no he's gone forever."

Willow rubbed Buffy's back. "He's not gone forever. I think I can do something to get him back."

Buffy turned to Willow quickly. "You can?"

"Yeah, but you have to be the one to get him out of it." She took Buffy's hand and headed back to Willow's place while the rest stayed at the hospital.

An hour later they came back with a bag. Buffy nodded at Willow then looked at the gang. "I want you all to block the doorway and make sure no one comes in. Makeup any excuses you can." She looked at Xander. "Xander, I know you can do it. You're the Excuse Master." Xander smiled. Buffy took the bag and went into Angel's room and locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In Your Head

Buffy locked the door behind her and looked at Angel. He had his head wrapped from the surgery, marks on his face. He looked awful. Tears poured down her face. She set the bag down on the chair and went over to Angel and held his hand. "I am gonna get you back. I'm not letting you go. I love you." She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

She turned and through the bag and got out three candles. She set them so they made a hug triangle around the room. She lit them all and then sat in a chair in front of Angel's bed and took out a spell book. She went through and found the bookmark Willow put in. She started reading from it then dropped the book and stared at Angel. She then blacked out for a sec. She wasn't in the hospital anymore.

She woke up at Angel's mansion and saw in the corner Angel chained up. This was when he came back. She stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him so she could see his face. Angel flinched a little not wanting to be touched. She looked at Angel when he looked up at her. "You can trust me." She said softly. She slowly laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and looked down. "Buffy."

A blare of light hit and she was outside her old school in LA. She looked up and saw a car that was very dark you couldn't see anything in them. The window rolled down and she saw a young Angel looking at her. She remembered Angel telling her how he saw her for the first time outside her school. She looked at Angel and smiled. The window rolled back up.

Another blare of light and she was in the graveyard. She had a stake in her hand and walked around.

"Buffy?"

She turned around and saw Angel looking at her.

"Angel, are you ok?"

"Why am I here?"

"You're in coma. You hit your head hard after getting hit by a car. You saved my life."

He walked closer to her.

"I'll always save you; I won't let anything happen to you. Am I gonna get better?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here. Willow said that this could help you. What can I do to wake you up?"

Angel stood inches from her face. "Kiss me."

She looked up at him and kissed him passionately. He pulled her closer to him and intense the kiss. He pulled back a bit and looked at her. "I love you."

Her eyes watered and she smiled. "I love you too."

All of a sudden she blacked out again and she woke up in the chair at the hospital. She looked up and saw Angel laying there. She blew out all the candles and walked over to him and seeing to reaction. She cried and laid her head on the bed. "Please, I love you…don't leave."

Angel's eyes cracked open and he looked at Buffy. "I...love you too." He said weakly. She looked up quickly and saw Angel. "Angel." She stood up and hugged him gently trying not to hurt him. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said with tears running down her face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you Buffy. I love you."

She then leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."

She sat in the chair and held Angel's hand. Angel looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at Angel surprised. Tears rolled down her face. She stroked his hair gently.

"Yes, I will."

She then kissed him again and held his hand.


End file.
